The Center for Ulcer Research and Education (CURE) is an interdisciplinary center composed of 17 Key Investigators and 8 Investigators located at six institutions: Veteran's Administration Wadsworth Hospital Center; UCLA School of Medicine and School of Public Health; Los Angeles County Harbor General Hospital; Veteran's Administration Hospital Sepulveda (Los Angeles); University of Texas Southwestern Medical School; and VA Hospital Dallas. The Center's objectives are to 1) conduct interdisciplinary research on peptic ulcer disease both under Center auspices and through collaboration with outside institutions and researchers, 2) disseminate research findings by means of professional publications and participation in scientific meetings, 3) train scientists for research in ulcer disease, 4) sponsor conferences, symposia and seminars to increase the communication among scientists in fields related to peptic ulcer disease, and 5) sponsor and participate in programs to educate physicians, other health professionals, and the public about the causes, treatment and prevention of peptic ulcer. Center individual and collaborative research efforts encompass many levels of investigation, including basic cell biology, physiology and pathophysiology of gastrointestinal secretions, mechanisms responsible for damage of the gastric and intestinal mucosa, epidemiology and genetics of ulcer disease and controlled trials of pharmacological agents and new treatment techniques. Educational activities include sponsorship of and participation in international, national and local scientific conferences, symposia, and seminars; a visiting scientist program; training of postdoctoral fellows; a physician continuing education program and public informational efforts.